Fluttershy/Gallery/Tales of Canterlot High
Opening credits EG Specials intro - Fluttershy appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Applejack appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Rarity appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Sunset Shimmer appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Twilight and Spike appear from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Pinkie Pie throws the EG logo.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash kicks EG the logo.png EG Specials intro - EG logo merges with MLP logo.png EG Specials intro - Group shot on white background.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Fluttershy holding a sprayer hose EGS1.png Fluttershy spraying water from a hose EGS1.png Rarity wielding an electric blow dryer EGS1.png Rarity blow-drying Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Pinkie Pie holding two towel brushes EGS1.png Main six finish cleaning Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Main six taking a soda break EGS1.png Rainbow Dash asks where Twilight is EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle joins her friends EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking disappointed EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle scratching Spike's chin EGS1.png Rarity addressing her friends EGS1.png Rarity doing a spinning flourish EGS1.png Applejack and friends look excited again EGS1.png Rarity explains her idea to her friends EGS1.png Applejack "sound simple as pie" EGS1.png Spike "Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS!" EGS1.png Spike "I love it here!" EGS1.png Fluttershy scratching Spike's chin EGS1.png Fluttershy amused by Spike's cuteness EGS1.png Equestria Girls contemplating EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "of course you can use the money" EGS1.png Applejack in eager agreement EGS1.png Applejack and Rainbow happy to help EGS1.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rainbow looking worried EGS1.png Rarity rallying her friends together EGS1.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS1.png Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer on the stage EGS1.png Fluttershy accidentally knocks Sunset off-balance EGS1.png Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer looking awkward EGS1.png Fluttershy trying to do a pirouette EGS1.png Rainbow Dash suddenly appears on-stage EGS1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash dance during rehearsal EGS1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash look surprised EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "what happened to the music?" EGS1.png Fluttershy nervous "I know" EGS1.png Fluttershy "I don't think I can do one of those" EGS1.png Rarity tidying Fluttershy's hair EGS1.png Rarity tightly hugging Fluttershy EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Pinkie Pie EGS1.png Rarity "take it from Rainbow's entrance" EGS1.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Rainbow looking uncertain EGS1.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset rehearsing EGS1.png Rarity looks at tear in Rainbow Dash's jacket EGS1.png Rarity "this is a disaster!" EGS1.png The Rainbooms on the rehearsal stage EGS1.png Rarity removes Rainbow Dash's jacket EGS1.png Rarity leaves the gymnasium in a panic EGS1.png Equestria Girls entering Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png The Equestria Girls in Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png Applejack "everythin' all right, sugarcube?" EGS1.png Fluttershy petting Rarity's pet cat Opal EGS1.png Rainbow, Sunset, and Fluttershy listen to Rarity EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGS1.png Main six share a laugh over their dancing EGS1.png Rarity "we don't have to let them win!" EGS1.png Rarity "that is our video concept!" EGS1.png Rarity "I am going straight to Crystal Prep" EGS1.png Rarity "messed with the wrong girls!" EGS1.png Rarity "who's with me?!" EGS1.png Rarity's friends unsure about her plan EGS1.png Twilight volunteers to accompany Rarity EGS1.png Twilight "maybe I can try to reason with them" EGS1.png Rarity "that's the spirit!" EGS1.png Rarity pulling Twilight Sparkle along EGS1.png Rest of Mane Seven watch Twilight and Rarity leave EGS1.png Rarity giving her friends the bad news EGS1.png Rainbow "we're great at doing stuff super-fast" EGS1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Spike look at Pinkie Pie EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "so let's create one!" EGS1.png Mane Seven decide to think of another idea EGS1.png Pinkie pulls on Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGS1.png Mane Seven literally put their heads together EGS1.png Mane Seven as cowgirls in the home-ec room EGS1.png Applejack and friends having a great time EGS1.png Applejack laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Applejack "I guess I'm just kinda hungry" EGS1.png Mane Seven run through the jungle EGS1.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Twilight bump into Rainbow EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "the shadow of a giant beast" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "wait a second!" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "the latest Daring Do book" EGS1.png Rainbow Dash laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "never mind" EGS1.png Mane Seven in drawing form EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven in space helmets EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven surrounded by gorgonzola EGS1.png Drawn Rainbooms floating in space EGS1.png Rarity glaring at her friends EGS1.png Fluttershy "are you okay?" EGS1.png Rarity's friends in shock and confusion EGS1.png Rarity leads her friends into the gym EGS1.png Mane Seven look at the redecorated gym EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms' stage in the CHS gym EGS1.png Rarity's friends impressed by the new stage EGS1.png Main six and Spike surprised to see Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sunset, Fluttershy, and Spike unsure; Pinkie excited EGS1.png Pinkie Pie excited "best!" EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png Fluttershy gives Sunny Flare a lyrics sheet EGS1.png Fluttershy adding "yet" EGS1.png Fluttershy holding a pen EGS1.png Fluttershy and Sugarcoat on dance floor EGS1.png Sunset, AJ, Pinkie, Sunny, and Fluttershy raise their hands EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Applejack, and Sunset about to jump EGS1.png Fluttershy jumping in the air EGS1.png Sugarcoat and Fluttershy perform street ballet EGS1.png Sugarcoat and Fluttershy dancing gracefully EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Rainbooms watch Rainbow Dash breakdance EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "right by our side" EGS1.png Fluttershy freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Fluttershy dancing against red background EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms reaching to the sky EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts walk to smoothie kiosk EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet watch their friends walk away EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash interrupts the latest film take EGS2.png Call him out for making a mistake.png Say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Rainbow Dash with a wide excited smile EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grinning excitedly EGS2.png Canter Zoom shows Mane Seven around the set EGS2.png Rainbow Dash raises her fist in excitement EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Daring Do film set EGS2.png Ask her to sign my petition.png Fluttershy looking puzzled at her friends EGS2.png Chestnut magnifico is an avid supporter.png Fluttershy hugs and nuzzles Spike the dog EGS2.png Spike wants to find the buffet EGS2.png Pinkie Pie picking up Spike the dog EGS2.png Pretty sure they don't have one.png Mane Seven nodding in agreement EGS2.png Mane Seven going separate ways EGS2.png Fluttershy and Rarity outside Chestnut Magnifico's trailer EGS2.png Maybe we shouldn't bother her.png Actresses love interacting with their fans.png Chestnut opens her trailer door in Rarity's face EGS2.png Rarity tries to talk to Chestnut Magnifico EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico walks past Fluttershy and Rarity EGS2.png Fluttershy and Rarity scared of Chestnut Magnifico EGS2.png She probably just didn't see us.png Canter Zoom starting the next scene take EGS2.png Main six and Spike gasping in shock EGS2.png What is going on around here.png We just filmed on this volcano.png Canter Zoom getting exhausted EGS2.png They're all gone.png Main six, Spike, and Canter gasp in shock EGS2.png Mane Seven, Canter, and Juniper on the Marapore set EGS2.png Canter Zoom venting to the Mane Seven EGS2.png Equestria Girls in varied states of concern EGS2.png Who would want to.png You don't think.png Rarity in denial EGS2.png Rarity in absolute denial EGS2.png Fluttershy and Rarity look at each other EGS2.png Rarity and I followed chestnut.png Shutting down the movie.png She wanted something shut down.png Don't know that she was talking about.png Her imported butter praline crunch bars.png Those are the ones.png May have tried a few ourselves.png Sunset Shimmer making a plan EGS2.png Sunset heads toward Chestnut's trailer EGS2.png Sunset and Fluttershy regroup with the girls EGS2.png We couldn't find her.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGS2.png Main six assessing the situation EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Power Ponies movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven chase after the figure EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a film noir movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a fantasy movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a racing movie set EGS2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy run through sci-fi movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven bursting onto another movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven out of breath EGS2.png Mane Seven on an unfamiliar movie set EGS2.png Stormy With a Side of Pudding movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven looking at the Stormy movie set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie starting to get excited EGS2.png We're running out of time pinkie.png Cloaked figure sneaks up on the Mane Seven EGS2.png Rainbow sees her friends caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash speeds off after the relic thief EGS2.png Main five talk while Pinkie and Spike look at pudding EGS2.png Main five looking puzzled at Pinkie Pie EGS2.png Follow me.png Spike following the pudding footprints EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer following after Spike EGS2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy follow Sunset EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle calls out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Power Pony girls can't find Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Fluttershy outside the storage room doors EGS2.png Fluttershy hears Rainbow Dash inside the closet EGS2.png Fluttershy calling out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Fluttershy trying to open the storage closet EGS2.png Fluttershy struggles to open the closet doors EGS2.png Mane Seven reunited in the storage area EGS2.png AJ suggests returning to the crime scene EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle confronts Juniper Montage EGS2.png Twilight crosses in front of Pinkie and Fluttershy EGS2.png Power Pony girls get caught in a net EGS2.png Everyone looking at Juniper Montage EGS2.png When did you figure out.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look at each other EGS2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy nod at Twilight's deducing EGS2.png Mane Seven nervous by Juniper's death glare EGS2.png Mane Seven look expectantly at Canter Zoom EGS2.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS2.png Daring Do nearly crashes into Fluttershy EGS2.png Daring Do and villagers look at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png Daring faces Stalwart; Fluttershy runs for cover EGS2.png Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png Rainbow looking embarrassed at her friends EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage "kicked off the Daring Do set" EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Posterboard of Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore EGS3.png Close-up of Mane Seven on Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Mane Seven gather together in the food court EGS3.png For sweet apples sake.png We only have a bit parts in this flick.png Rarity excited to be a movie star EGS3.png That's bad how precisely.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity listen to Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer's friends all look at her EGS3.png Pinkie Pie holding up Sunset's journal EGS3.png Sunset snatches her journal away from Pinkie EGS3.png Equestria Girls surprised to see Juniper Montage EGS3.png Pinkie Pie in vehement rejection EGS3.png No offense.png You work here.png Juniper looking annoyed with her arms crossed EGS3.png This should be my night.png Juniper Montage explodes in anger at the girls EGS3.png Equestria Girls' reflections in Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls look closely at Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls looking very bewildered EGS3.png Equestria Girls enveloped in a magic vortex EGS3.png Equestria Girls get sucked into the vortex EGS3.png Distance view of Equestria Girls in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls trapped in limbo EGS3.png On the case.png No wall over here.png Pinkie Pie looking for walls in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from the right in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie running toward the left in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from background in limbo EGS3.png No walls in here anywhere.png Equestria Girls looking at the mirror wall EGS3.png Inside of that mirror of hers.png Some kind of limbo.png Fluttershy starting to freak out EGS3.png Fluttershy freaking out on the inside EGS3.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie EGS3.png Is there really no way out.png Chocolate almonds come through the mirror wall EGS3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy rained on by chocolate almonds EGS3.png Main six still trapped in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls still stuck in limbo EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer entering the limbo world EGS3.png Main six happy to see Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Rarity and Applejack help Sunset Shimmer up EGS3.png Pinkie Pie hugging Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Fluttershy notices her geode glowing EGS3.png Fluttershy tries to get her friends' attention EGS3.png Fluttershy being ignored EGS3.png Fluttershy trying to get the others' attention EGS3.png Rarity interrupting Fluttershy EGS3.png Twilight's student back in equestria.png Fluttershy trying again to speak up EGS3.png Twilight would be okay with that.png So sorry to interrupt.png Rainbow Dash notices her geode glowing EGS3.png Mane Seven looking at their geodes EGS3.png That's what I was trying to say.png Limbo turning blue around Fluttershy EGS3.png Limbo changes colors around the Mane Seven EGS3.png All seven of us are together.png Mane Seven's geodes all releasing energy EGS3.png Mane Seven's geode power flows into mirror wall EGS3.png Mirror wall pulsating with geode magic EGS3.png Mane Seven look at the glowing mirror wall EGS3.png The limbo world starts to crack apart EGS3.png I hope you know what you're doing.png Limbo cracking apart under Fluttershy EGS3.png Limbo cracking apart around Fluttershy EGS3.png Limbo cracks apart around Rainbow Dash EGS3.png Rainbow Dash watching limbo crack apart EGS3.png Limbo continues to break around the Mane Seven EGS3.png Sunset and friends in the shattering limbo world EGS3.png Twilight, Applejack, and friends on separate platforms EGS3.png Rainbow and Pinkie save Applejack from falling EGS3.png Rarity levitates Twilight Sparkle to safety EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle reunited with her friends EGS3.png Mane Seven standing on a crumbling platform EGS3.png Applejack keeping her friends from falling EGS3.png Mane Seven plummeting into the abyss EGS3.png Mane Seven reappear in the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Mane Seven return to the human world EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png So much for laying low.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png Juniper's reflection in the mirror's last fragment EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven look at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven laughing together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven around the portal EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer reading Princess Twilight's message EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven cheering happily EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven in a happy group EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages